starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Choza de Ben Kenobi
La Choza de Ben Kenobi en Tatooine fue el lugar donde vivió Obi-Wan Kenobi ya con el alias de "Ben Kenobi", desde el 19 ABY al 0 ABY. Posteriormente Luke Skywalker la habitó Historia thumb|left|Los planos de la Choza de Ben Kenobi. Después de dejar a Luke Skywalker sus tíos Aika y Cliegg Lars, Obi-Wan comenzó a buscar un lugar donde vivir y montando su eopie encontró la vivienda abandonada lo suficientemente cerca de la granja, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que se le considerara como un ermitaño y nadie lo tomara muy en cuenta. Desde allí salía de vez en cuando para poder vigilar a Luke y algún día poder llegar a enseñarle a usar un sable de luz y los caminos de la Fuerza. En la choza guardó varia información acerca de los Jedi, el sable de luz de su padre, así como suministros y equipamientos necesarios para crear un sable nuevo. thumb|left|El exterior de la Choza de Ben Kenobi. Después de escapar de la Ciudad de las Nubes, Luke Skywalker vivió allí durante un tiempo acompañado de R2-D2, allí logró hacer un nuevo sable con las notas de un libro de Ben. Justo después de haberla terminado recibió un ataque de la banda de motos deslizadoras de Jabba el Hutt, encabezada por Big Gizz, pero con la ayuda de Dash Rendar, quien había sido contratado para cuidarlo, logró salir ileso. Después de la caída del Imperio Galáctico, una compañía de viajes organizó el Tour Skywalker en Tatooine, unas de sus visitas era la choza de Ben donde también vivió Luke. Entre Bastidores thumb|El interior de la Choza de Ben Kenobi. En la novelización de Una nueva Esperanza, Ben Kenobi se encontraba en una cueva en lugar de en una cabaña como se ve en la película. La película original fue filmada en un antiguo puerto en el sur de Túnez. Hace mucho tiempo, el puerto se trasladó 3 kilómetros al sur. La casa se sigue utilizando como un lugar de encuentro, y por lo tanto se renueva regularmente. Apariciones *''The Last One Standing'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Skywalkers'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' * *''Star Wars: Force Comandante'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' radio drama *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novelization *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Darksaber'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Return of the Jedi: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Edificios residenciales Categoría:Lugares de Tatooine